


This Is Why We're Biting the Bullet

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: In which Gita has to save the day, but Ganes savesherday.





	This Is Why We're Biting the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PAF. The title is from _Different Colours_ by Walk the Moon. I've never written Ganes or Gita before, so there might be OOC-ness. Also, this is a superhero AU, but it's really more romance-ey.

Gita takes a final look at herself in the mirror, making sure that her make-up is immaculate and her pink dress neat, before she greets the man standing in front of her door.

"Hello, Ganes. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hi." Ganes takes a quick glance at her, and then adds, "You look very good."

"Thank you." Gita smiles, knowing that's the closest Ganes would manage to saying that someone is attractive. "You're not bad yourself," she adds teasingly.

"Thanks." Ganes clears his throat. "Shall we go?"

Gita has never been one to engage in romance. Between her ordinary routines and her—quote unquote—extraordinary duties, she has very little time even for herself, let alone for flighty flings. After all, she is used to putting others' lives before hers.

Ganes is different, though. Despite his reputation as a stern and often harsh (although very competent) head of department at their office, he is always polite to her. After knowing that they live in the same area, he sometimes offers to drives her home. Even then he has always been nice and proper, never prying or asking overly personal question, or making her uncomfortable. She appreciates that he makes the effort to get to know her, and frankly, she does look forward to this dinner.

Meanwhile, the car has stopped at a rather fancy restaurant. They get out and walk towards the building, side-by-side, close enough to each other that their hands sometimes touch.

Just a few steps from the entrance, Gita's phone beeps.

Great. Why does this have to happen now?

"Ganes, I'm really sorry, but can you excuse me for a moment?"

Ganes nods.

Cursing her fate, she reads a pop-up notification on her screen. An infamous criminal who escaped imprisonment some time ago is back with an armed robbery at a bank nearby. It's only a few minutes' drive from where she is now.

They haven't even entered the restaurant, for goodness' sake.

Ganes must've seen the worry on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Gita takes a deep breath. She really hates this, and she is going to hate herself later. But she has to prioritise her role over her life—with great power comes great responsibility.

"I'm sorry, but I must go now. There's an emergency."

"Gita?"

Gita has already disappeared.

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance, Padjadjaran," Officer Alan Koswara says as she hands the criminal—passed out from the superhero's much feared legendary punch—to the policeman. "Excellent job as usual."

"Make sure you won't let him escape again this time," she instructs him wearily.

The policeman wants to ask her more questions, but before he could, Padjadjaran has already gone. She isn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. At nearest quiet corner she can find, she slumps her tired body.

Padjadjaran—Gita—sighs. It wasn't the fight that made her exhausted—she has handled worse, more difficult cases—but the thought about Ganes. Her date has been positively ruined. The more she thinks about it, the more she regrets it. She now realises that she really likes Ganes, and she did hope that today would lead to something more. But now...

"Gita?"

Just when she wants to be alone, Ganes appears. Mustering all the willpower left in her, she assumes her standard Superhero Pose and recites her usual speech:

"Don't be afraid, Citizen! I am Padjadjaran, Defender of Justice, and I'm here to protect—"

Ganes' stoic expression is unchanged. "Gita, I know it's you."

"I believe you are mistaken, Citizen." Gita tries to maintain a regal air, although she is panicking inside. Civilians can't just point out to superheroes that they're people they know in real life, otherwise the city will have no superheroes left.

"I saw you—er, changed." Ganes coughed, obviously trying to mask his embarrassment. "I mean, I saw you running towards a corner and—er—" he frowns, still struggling to believe what he has seen, "—fly from the same place."

"Oh." Gita, at a loss of words, finds herself blushing.

"You're wounded," Ganes says, sparing her from having to fill the awkward silence. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay. I have accelerated healing," she says, no longer seeing the point in keeping up the lie.

"Still..." Ganes fumbles around his pockets until he finds sheets of tissue. Gently, he cleans the scratch on Gita's face, his fingertips brushing ever so lightly against her skin. Their faces are so close now. She cannot help notice the hint of tenderness in his serious eyes.

"...Ganes?"

"Yes?"

He has finished wiping the blood away, but his hand is still on her cheek, his fingers cold against her warm face.

"I'm sorry."

He pockets the tissue. "For what?"

"For not telling you. I can explain—"

"I know a nice place around here," he says suddenly. "Just a few minutes' walk. You can explain it to me on the way there. But—I'd like to resume our dinner. Do you mind—?"

"No!" Gita beams, unable to contain her excitement. Then she remembers that she's still in her superhero costume. "But, uh, I need to change first, so if you please—"

"Oh. Alright."

He politely turns his back against her, and a few seconds later she's back in her pink dress.

"Okay, I'm done."

He nods. "Shall we?"

They walk side-by-side again, but this time she slips her hand into his and entwines their fingers together. He stops walking and glances at her, and their eyes meet.

Gita smiles. "Can I?"

He only nods, but a slight blush colours his face, and the corners of his lips move to form a small smile.

She decides that tonight isn't bad after all.  


End file.
